borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GnarlyToaster
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Vault page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fenrakk101 (Talk) 19:20, March 7, 2010 Hey, Toaster. Thanks for your contribs to Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas but I need some more details to finish your "Meet the Spy" weapon. Hit me up on my talk page. Thanks. Fryguy42 17:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Toaster, I caught your message on the Notes section. I posted a message on Nomad's talk page. Check it out. It seems you and Nomad are in this together. Fryguy42 05:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How are you and Nomad coming on the D & C idea? Also, I fixed the link one of these messages that I screwed up. Fryguy42 23:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : We haven't really discussed it for a while. We need to get the petition going again lol GnarlyToaster 23:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : I has made a lol pageA Lonely Nomad 22:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) re:sledge's shield - it was terribly folded ;0) 18:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) (or folded terribly) : ...? GnarlyToaster 23:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry, bad pun de-pleted. also wrong spelling. 00:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) (deplete(msp) - to un ah, forget it . . . ;) DUCK AND COVER I just wanted to ask, and I know this is probably in the wrong place, but how exactly do we get gearbox to consider D&C? A Lonely Nomad 21:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I have absolutely no idea. Find out the name of someone of Gearbox who would take it seriously? WAIT, there was an interview of about the change of art style. It quoted the guy who got the first DLC through. I think he seems to be a good choice. GnarlyToaster 22:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Mikey Neumann is his name. How do we contact him? GnarlyToaster 22:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No idea, maybe twitter or facebook, but i can't use them and i don't use email. A Lonely Nomad 11:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: WillowTree on Mac I have yet to discover a version of WIllowTree for Mac; if I had, I would be using it, since I am typing this on a Mac, and WIllowTree is one of the few reasons I keep my old Windows XP around for. I explored obtaining Windows software for Mac in order to run WillowTree on my Mac, but ended up just keeping the old computer because it was easier. I think I will start looking into this again though, as it would be of great use. 01:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, to make a new topic on a talk page, from what I've seen done and how I do it, just select the title and put it in Heading 2 :) 01:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Your page had somehow lagged into an old editing format, so I got confused. GnarlyToaster 09:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) In regards to your recent query: What sort of problem with WT? I would ALWAYS back up characters to a separate device before copying to your computer, and it would be a good idea to make an extra copy on your computer before editing. If you make an error while editing, it only affects that one save file you edited, and then only when you attempt to actually play it. If you are unsure about whether an item or character modification will be valid, try it out on either a copy of your character or on a dummy character you start for just that purpose. I do not know of any problems with WT that could screw up the whole system though. 02:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. So I'll just make up a dummy character to test stuff. GnarlyToaster 10:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if it is classified as an "infinite backpack" but if you want to expand your backpack space, just go to the first tab on WillowTree - you'll know it because it lists things like character level, XP, money, equip slots, and of course backpack space. SImply select the backpack space number, then type in the new number of slots you want (do the same for your bank if so desired). And yes, you can set it over 9000, although I do not know if there is a maximum settable number of slots. 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) See reply to new query on my talk page. 05:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) USB XTAF Explorer. For extracting from and injecting to the USB. 19:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pearlescent shields Hi GnarlyToaster. I can give you those lower level pearlescent shields if you want. I'll play through the story with you/kill craw or whatever since you don't like modded stuff. :P.S. Heres a couple of userboxes you might like I'll be back in America with my Brick character soon Like August so yeah And when I get to Craw that would be cool, thanks! And how do you use userboxes? Im a wikia noob. Still. To use the userboxes, all you have to do is put the name of the template and it'll show up. Example is up above... typing gives the legit weaponsUserbox. here are 2 links to the [[Userbox gallery Userbox gallery]] and [[User:Uberorb/Userboxes My Userboxes]] Also: make sure to put at the end of your userboxes They're there. In all their glory. (Wow did I just use all of the There's in a row correctly? POW GRAMMAR) GnarlyToaster 22:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The Craw offer still stands. Just send me a friend request and we can play together sometime. Sadly I was just playing with a friend of a friend and I dropped those lower level pearlescent shields and he took em and I forgot to make a copy. I'm still gonna try to get them back (if he didn't sell 'em already) I did however find a level 48 Avenger in the Armory. (yay?) Guy who can't trade for money. thts wat i mean u idiot... i know u cant trade money... So what was the point of the thread?